Generally, the pipe reel is a secondary cleaning tool for wrapping and removing the water pipe in the horticulture. With regard to the structure of typical pipe reel, the outlet and inlet are specifically designed for the connection of hydrants and sprinklers. And, the pipe reel itself is only positioned for the retraction and positioning of the water pipe. Notwithstanding its original intentions of development, the existing pipe reel will be probably phased out from the market in the absence of innovative products. Therefore, this industry shall assume the responsibility of making some pioneering R&D for an innovative structure of pipe reel.